This invention relates in general to wrist support devices and, more particularly, to devices for supporting the hand and wrist to place them in proper position for rolling a bowling ball.
Proper positioning of the hand and wrist allows a bowler to throw an accurate and powerful ball. In one popular delivery method, the bowler's hand, wrist and forearm are maintained in alignment with the wrist remaining rigid throughout the delivery swing. Flexure or "breaking" of the wrist during the delivery backswing or downswing will cause the bowler to lose control of the ball and will reduce the accuracy of the thrown ball. In addition, if the wrist is not maintained rigid, the momentum imparted to the ball will be reduced, increasing the likelikhood that the ball will be deflected upon impact with the pins and will not carry the pins at the back of the pocket.
Available support devices have attempted to maintain the hand and wrist in the proper position for maximum accuracy and momentum but are deficient in several aspects. Most of these devices merely serve as reminders to the bowler to concentrate on keeping the wrist cupped and rigid throughout the delivery, but lack sufficient rigidity to maintain the proper positioning. Other devices are constructed of various metals or other materials which tend to lose their rigidity and usefulness over a period of time. Such devices are often constructed in a manner requiring the use of multiple straps and buckles for securing the device to the wrist, hand and forearm of the bowler. These straps and buckles are unwieldy and uncomfortable and a strap extending across the bowler's hand prevents a proper feel of the ball. Palm straps also reduce the momentum imparted to the ball by greatly restricting the upward movement of the hand at the point of release.